A One of a Kind Girl
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Rania Michaels is nineteen years old but she's been through a lot. She has managed to bring three rival clubs close together. She is a one of a kind girl and nobody else could do what she has. Will she be able to live the life she should or will she keep hiding who and what she is? Will she fall for a Son? Will she let Koz, Laroy, Alvarez, Quinn, Lorca, and some others help her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've had this story running around my head for a couple of months now... LMAO... I have also been writing it down as it comes to me... This is the first chapter... I will warn you that not all chapters will end up being this long but the first couple will be... LMAO... As it is I cut this chapter because if I hadn't it would have been over 10,000 words long... I know a lot of information has been given in this chapter but a lot more information will be given in the next couple of chapters as well... This story will end up being a Crossover with the T.V. show Numb3rs and possibly with Criminal Minds as well but I have yet to decide on that one... LOL... THIS STORY IS AU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Rania Michaels sighed as she took her seat in English Lit. As much as she loved learning she was ready for this day to be over. The whole day had been hell for her because anytime she moved or walked her ribs flared up. She had no doubt that she had a broken rib or two but she couldn't do anything about it. When she saw the Teacher shut the door she made herself focus on what was about to be said.

Her eyes widened when she the Teacher said "You all will be working in groups of three writing a paper and making a presentation. I do not care what your presentation is on but it is worth 35% of your final grade for this class. I will be assigning you to a group and the other two people who are in your group are final and there will be no trading a person for someone else. Now when I call your name I want you to come up here."

She listened as the first group was called and shook her head when she saw right away what the Teacher was doing. She just knew that she was going to be put with someone she has never talked to. She watched as the next two groups were called and groaned silently when the Teacher called out "Rania Michaels, Opie Winston, and Jax Teller."

Once she was up front standing next to the two boys she would be working with she took the packet from Mrs. Martin and looked over it. She nodded to herself when she saw that it was just a guideline on what they could and could not do for their joint project and what exactly was expected in the project. Without looking to who it was she was handing the packet to she handed it to the boy on her left side. "You two can discuss what you want the project to be about as long as it meets those guidelines in the information pack and let me know so that I can start the research."

She didn't wait for either of the two boys to respond to her before she made her way back to her seat. Once in her seat she bit her lip for a moment before nodding decisively to herself and pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message and asked the person to pick her up after school so that he could have one of his men check her ribs along with another request. She knew as she sat there that it was time to start fighting back even just a little and she knew without a doubt that by sending the text she did that it would show a certain someone that she wasn't going to give in no matter what was done to her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Marcus Alvarez frowned at the text message he had just received. He sighed and dialed a number. "Hey, Clay, it's Marcus. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be in Charming in about thirty minutes."

_Clay frowned. "Everything, okay?"_

Marcus sighed again. "I have to pick someone up at Charming High. I just didn't want you or your boys to think something was up. More than likely I'll be dropping her off at school in the morning as well if I have my way about it. And a heads up tomorrow will be the day Laroy picks her up for a couple of hours."

_Clay's eyes widened at that. "Damn you two are getting along now?"_

Marcus chuckled. "We have to unless we wanna make Chiquita mad at us. I'll talk to the girl and see if I can tell you anything about her but for now I can't."

_Clay sighed. "Alright I'll let my guys know that you'll be in town today and tomorrow."_

"Thanks, Esse, I appreciate it." Marcus said before ending the call. Once he was sure that it was set up with his men he sent a text t o Rania and let her know he'd be there and that he was getting ready to leave now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Clay looked around his men and said "Heads up, boys, Alvarez will be in town shortly. I want you all to leave him be."

Tig looked up and frowned. "What's Alvarez doing in town?"

Clay shook his head. "He's picking someone up from Charming High. I'll text Jax to let him know so that he knows to leave Alvarez alone. He also forewarned me that tomorrow will be Laroy's turn to pick the girl up. Apparently Alvarez and Laroy have put their differences aside so that the girl won't get mad at them."

At that Tig's Chibs' Bobby's, Otto's, and Happy's eyes widened but it was Otto said "Damn. Who is this girl?

Clay shrugged his shoulders but narrowed his eyes slightly when he didn't see the same shock on Koz's face as everyone's but he chose to ignore it for now and instead looked at the others. "I don't know."

Otto nodded and then went back to working on the car that he was working on with Koz and Chibs.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Rania let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang signaling that the school day was over. She quickly packed her things into her bag and then exited the classroom and headed to her locker. She heard someone calling her name but ignored it in favor of getting her locker opened. Once she put everything in her locker she grabbed her jacket and purse and closed her locker. When she turned to leave she ran into someone and then swallowed when she saw who it was. "Sorry."

Opie shook his head. "It's alright, Darlin'. When can you meet up with Jax and me to talk about our project?"

Rania frowned. "If you two will decide what it is you want the project to be about I will do the research. I really don't have the time to meet up with you two unless it is during the school day. Now if you will excuse me I need to go so that my ride doesn't come looking for me and scare everyone in the process of doing it."

Opie frowned but before he could say anything Rania walked away from him. He could feel that something was off but he wasn't sure what it was. He sighed and decided to follow Rania out so he could see who her ride was. Once outside he walked over to Jax who was staring at something. He followed Jax's line of sight and his mouth dropped open in shock at what he saw. "What the hell is Alvarez doing here?"

Jax shook his head. "From the text that Clay sent me he is here to pick someone up. Did you get things set up with Michaels?"

Opie shook his head. "No I didn't. She didn't want to set anything up. Hell she didn't even want to talk me." He stopped talking when he saw the subject of their conversation was getting onto the back of the Mayan President's bike. "What the fuck?"

Jax's eyes were wide when he noticed that it was Rania who Marcus was picking up. "Jesus Christ! What the hell is she doing?"

Opie shook his head again and ran a hand down his face. "I don't know, man, but look at their body language. I can tell from here that Alvarez is concerned and pissed but he isn't pissed at Michaels. Also look at the way Michaels is holding herself. It looks as if she is in pain."

Jax frowned but a few seconds later he nodded. "Yeah. Let's get to the Clubhouse and talk to the others."

Opie nodded and followed Jax over to their bikes once Marcus pulled out. He couldn't help but wonder why Marcus was picking up their English Lit partner. He sighed and started his bike before he followed Jax out of the school parking lot and to Teller-Morrow Automotive.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Twenty minutes after picking Rania up, Marcus pulled into the parking lot of his Clubhouse. He turned off his bike then quickly got off of it and swept Rania off of his bike and into his arms. He could tell from the way she was shaking that something was seriously wrong. He walked into his Clubhouse and over to one of the couches at a fast pace. Once he laid her gently on the couch he shouted "Jay, get out here now!"

He paced while Jay checked Rania over. He could tell from the look on Jay's face that he wasn't going to like what he heard. "How is she?"

Jay shook his head. "It's not good, Marcus. She has walked around all day today with at least three broken ribs. By the way her breathing is sounding it sounds as if one of them has punctured a lung. That isn't all though. She has a stab wound on her left side that looks as if it needs stitches. I am also pretty sure that she has a concussion. I can't fix her this time, Brother. She needs a hospital."

Marcus' eyes hardened at every word Jay spoke to him. "Fuck! Okay here is what we do. I want you to get one of the SUV's and pull it out front. I'm sending Laroy a text to meet us at St. Thomas. I'll then text Clay to let him know. I want you to get our boys and tell them that we ride out in less than five minutes." He waited until Jay left before he pulled his cell out and sent both Laroy and Clay a text message. He then walked over and knelt down beside Rania. "Niña, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital so you can be checked out. I promise not to tell them who did this to you but more than likely one of our people will be working so that won't be a problem. If they let you leave tonight I'll bring you back home with me. Now I know it's going to hurt but I'll try to be gentle but I have to carry you out to the car. Is that alright, Corazon?"

Rania nodded and then groaned when pain shot through her head. "You're gonna have to keep Laroy in check, Marcus. Ya know he's gonna want blood."

Marcus nodded as he gently lifted Rania into his arms and walked out of the clubhouse to the SUV. "I know, Dulzura. I'll do what I can and if need be I'll call in some more of the Son's then the two I requested to be there. But you have to know that this isn't going to go without some kind of payback. He went too far this time, Baby Girl."

Rania nodded and closed her eyes as Marcus laid her on the backseat as gently as he could. "I know."

Marcus leaned down and kissed Rania on the head. "We'll be at the hospital in ten to fifteen minutes, Princess." With that he shut the back door and quickly got into the driver's seat. Once in he started the SUV and nodded to his men before he pulled out with his men following behind him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were at TM, Jax and Opie walked into the Clubhouse. They noticed Tig, Koz, Bobby, Piney, Chibs, Otto, Happy, and Clay by the bar and walked over to them but it was Jax who said "We saw who it was that Alvarez was picking up."

Clay looked at Jax with a raised eyebrow. "Who?"

Jax snorted. "He actually picked up mine and Opie's English Lit partner Rania Michaels. After school was out Opie tried to get her pinned down for a time we could work on our project but from what he said she told him no and refused to meet up with us."

Opie nodded. "It was almost as if she was scared for some reason. I did notice that when she got on Alvarez's bike that they seemed close but not in a sexual way. From what I picked up on their body language there is something going on and Alvarez knows what it is and he is protective of the girl. From the way she was holding herself on his bike it looked like she was in pain or something and Alvarez could tell it also."

The Son's all exchanged looks but it was Chibs who asked "Did anyone mess with the Lass today at school and hurt her?"

Jax and Opie exchanged looks but it was Jax who said "Not that we know of. Then again Michaels pretty much keeps to herself. She doesn't talk to anyone that I know of. I do know that quite a few of the boys at school follow her with their eyes but she never gives them the time of day."

Clay frowned at the look on Koz's face and at what Jax said but before he could say anything his phone went off. As he read the text his frown grew more. "Seems like we are about to have Mayan's and Niner's in our town. Alvarez is talking the girl to St. Thomas. He thinks he may need one or two of us to help keep Laroy in check."

At that information Otto stood up. "I'll go to St. Thomas and I'll take Jax and Opie with me. The rest of you can decide who else goes with me."

Happy stepped forward and rasped "I'll go."

Otto nodded and looked at Clay. "One of us will call when we know something."

Clay nodded and after Otto, Happy, Jax, and Opie left he turned to the rest of his guys. "Stay close in case they need us. Koz, I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Koz nodded and stepped forward after Piney, Bobby, Chibs, and Tig all walked off. "What can I do for you, Pres?"

Clay frowned and looked at Koz. "You know this girl. Can you tell me how?"

Koz sighed and ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I would, Pres, but it just isn't my story to tell. I promise you that you'll know soon enough if what I suspect is true. I can tell you this much though. Rania Michaels is not trouble for us in any way, shape, or form. I am the only one in Charming who knows her but I'm not the only Son that knows her and that is all I can say for right now."

Clay nodded. "Alright then, Brother, I'll trust your judgment. If you ever need to talk I am here for you."

Koz nodded and then walked over and sat down on a bar stool and put his head in his hands as he wondered just what exactly is wrong with Rania.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once at St. Thomas, Marcus parked and hurried out of the SUV. As he was carefully pulling Rania out and lifting her into his arms he heard four more bikes pull up. He turned his head and nodded when he saw Otto, Happy, Jax, and Opie. "Thank you for coming. Laroy should be here in about ten minutes or so. I need to get Rania inside."

Otto quickly dismounted his bike followed by Jax, Happy, and Opie. As he got closer to Marcus he noticed how small the girl in Marcus' arms was. "Jesus Christ! What in the fuck happened to her?"

Marcus sighed. "Let me get her seen to and I'll tell you some of what I know. It is not up to just me on if I can tell you everything or not."

Otto nodded and then followed Marcus into the Emergency Room. Once there he stood back with Happy, Opie, Jax, and some of the Mayan's as Marcus placed the girl onto the gurney that a couple of Nurse's brought out. He could feel the anger coming off of Marcus in waves and wondered just what this girl meant to him. He looked at his brothers and saw that t hey could see and feel the anger pouring off of Marcus too. He saw Marcus nod to the Nurse and watched as he walked over to them. "Now what is going on, Brother? What happened to the girl?"

Marcus sighed and ran a hand agitatedly over his head. "Rania sent me a text asking me to pick her up after school and to have Jay on standby to check her over. Normally this happens about once a month but this is the third time this month. Jay checked Rania over and discovered she has some broken ribs and he is afraid that one of them punctured a lung. She also has a stab wound on her left side."

Happy, Jax, Opie, and Otto all swore but it was a voice behind them who snarled "That mother fucker is dead! We told him to keep his hands off of her. Fuck!"

Marcus shook his head. "We can't kill him and ya know it, Laroy. I did get Rania to agree to payback though. She also knows that from today on she is either at my place or your place. Ain't no way in hell I'm letting this happen to her again."

Laroy swore but nodded. "That girl has me wrapped around her finger. I won't kill him this time but the payback better be damn good."

Marcus nodded. "I agree, Brother, but right now our girl needs us. I'm tellin ya, Laroy, I have never seen that look in her eyes before and I never wanna see it again. It looked like she was giving up. I'm gonna set Manuel on looking for the asshole with instructions not to touch him but to follow him. The prick is lucky I didn't see him when I picked her up at Charming High. I think seeing my bike caused him to hide. Normally when I pick her up I take the SUV but in the text she sent me she told me to ride my bike and wear my kutte."

Laroy snorted and then smirked. "Sounds like kitten is getting her claws back. It's about damn time too. I'll put one of my men on her Father to see if he leads us to the sick fuck."

Jax, Opie, Happy, and Otto watched the exchange between the two rivals in surprise but their words registered with them and Jax snapped "Are you saying that someone we go to school with did this to Michaels?"

Marcus and Laroy exchanged looks and then Laroy hissed "That is exactly what we are saying, Teller. So far we haven't touched the boy but that is gonna change. It's time he realizes just who he is fucking with by messing with Rania. That girl means the world to Marcus and I and there isn't a damn thing we wouldn't do or haven't done for her."

Otto's brows furrowed as he asked "Why?"

Laroy sighed. "She saved my baby sister's life. She put her own life on the line to save my sister and Marcus' brother and took a bullet in the leg and shoulder. Actually if you call the Tacoma charter President he will be able to verify that since he was also saved by her. It was Lorca's gun she used to shoot the Nord in the head. Speaking of Lorca, Marcus, one of us should call him. You know he's gonna be pissed."

Marcus swore. "Fuck! I knew I was forgetting something." He took his cell out only to stop when Otto raised a hand.

"I'll call him for ya." Otto said.

Marcus nodded and ran a hand over his head and down his face as he moved to lean against the wall behind him. He knew he needed to calm down so that Rania didn't see him like this. He could see the looks Jax, Opie, and Happy were sharing and sighed. "I get why Happy and Otto are here but why are Opie and you here, Teller? I know for a fact that Rania isn't friends with you two. In fact your girl Tara makes Rania's life hell at school."

Jax sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ope and I got partnered with Michaels today for an English Lit project. Opie tried to set up a time for the three of us to get together to work on it but Michaels blew him off and told him that we could pick the topic and let her know and she would do the research."

Marcus and Laroy both swore cause Happy to hiss "What's wrong with that?"

Marcus looked at Laroy before looking at Happy and finally said "She won't go near TM to work on the project. If Opie and Jax are going to want t o work on it with her outside of school they will have to do so at either Laroy's Clubhouse or mine. Or they will have to work on it without her."

Jax frowned and asked "Why won't she come to TM?"

This time it was Laroy who snorted and said "Because the bastard who hurt her works there. Well one of the bastards."

Happy's eyes hardened. "Who?"

Laroy and Marcus shook their heads but it was Marcus who said "We can't tell you right now."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Otto walked over to the other side of the waiting room and pulled his cell phone out and dialed Lorca's cell number. He sighed when he heard his brother's voice. "Hey, Brother, I have a couple of questions for you."

_Lorca heard Otto's tone of voice and stepped inside the Chapel of the Tacoma charter Son's. "What's up, Otto? Is everything alright in Charming?"_

Otto sighed again. "Depends on your answers, Lorca. Do you know a girl by the name of Rania Michaels? If so how do you know her?"

_Lorca swore. "Yeah, I know Rania. Is she okay? She hasn't called me today. As for how I know her, Brother, she saved mine, Donut's, and Koziks' life about two years or so ago at a gas station outside of Stockton when a Nord got the hump on us with a couple of his buddies. She also saved Laroy's sister and Alvarez's brother all in one fell swoop. Not sure how she managed it but she got my gun somehow and killed the guy who was pointing a gun at us and then she jumped in front of Trina and Dion as the other two fired shots and she got hit in the shoulder and leg. Needless to say Koz and Donut took the other two out as I stood guard over Rania, Trina, and Dion. Since then Marcus, Laroy, Koz, Donut, and me have been close to her. Now will you please tell me why you are asking me about Rania?"_

Otto swore and sighed. "I'm asking because Alvarez brought her to St. Thomas. From what I saw before the Nurse's rushed her back she didn't look all that good, Brother. From what Marcus' VP said she has broken ribs and he's pretty sure one of them punctured a lung. Right now Alvarez, Laroy, and some of their guys are across from me in the waiting room with Jax, Opie, and Happy."

_Lorca cursed long and hard. "Donut and I will be there by four in the morning. Have Koz come to the hospital and help keep an eye on Rania for me. He knows her very well and she knows him but he was asked not to tell anyone. I'll explain to Clay and you why he was asked when I get there. I would appreciate it, Brother, if you can make sure nobody that works on her lets anyone know that she is there. I would also appreciate it if you make sure none of the TM workers learn where she is. Shit is going to go down and it isn't going to be preety. I'll tell you what I know when I get there. Just know, Otto, Rania is the Tacoma Sons Princess even if she lives in Charming. She is also the Mayan Princess and the Niner's Princess. I'll be there soon with Donut and a couple other men."_

Otto nodded even though he knew Lorca couldn't see him. "Alright, Brother, ride safe. I'll call Clay and get him to send Kozik over." He ended the call with Lorca and then dialed Clay. He had a feeling this was going to bring a shit storm to Charming and he couldn't blame Marcus, Lorca, or Laroy at all. He sighed when Clay finally answered. "Brother, I need for you to send Kozik over here to St. Thomas. I can't explain right now but he knows the girl. Also Lorca, Donut, and a couple other men are coming from Tacoma and they know the girl. Lorca just informed me she is the Tacoma charter's Princess. I also need you to make sure Bobby, Chibs, Piney, Tig, and you don't mention the girl's name to anyone who works at TM or even to the Prospects."

_Clay swore. "I'll come over with Koz and bring Tig with me and you can fill me in on what you can. I'll let the boys know to keep their mouths shut. We'll see you soon." _He ended the call and called out for Chibs, Tig, Piney, Bobby, and Koz. When they surrounded him he kept his voice low as he said "Alright boys you are not to mention that Rania Michaels is at the hospital to anyone including the Prospects. We will be having company from the Tacoma charter. Koz, Lorca asked Otto to have you sent over to the hospital since you know the girl and she knows you. Tig, you and I are going with Koz. Apparently the girl is the Tacoma charter's Princess but I'm not sure how."

Koz snorted and then smiled. "Yea, Rania is the Tacoma Princess alright. She is also my Angel, Lorca's Baby Girl, and Donut's love. Not to mention she is also the Mayan's Princess and the Niner's Princess. Oh and I guess she is the Nords nightmare."

Clay looked at Koz with wide eyes. "What the hell? How do you know her? Why is she the Nord's nightmare?"

Koz sighed and shook his head. "Lorca, asked that I not tell anyone that I know her and he has his reasons which he'll explain when he gets here. Rania goes up to Tacoma once a month for about a week. As to how I know her is the same reason she is the Nord's nightmare. She saved Donut, Lorca, Dion, Trina, and me when three of the Nords got a drop on Lorca, Donut, and me up near Stockton. She blew the guy's brain out that was holding a gun on us with Lorca's gun and then jumped in front of Dion and Trina when the other two fired shots. She took a hit to the leg and one to the shoulder. Since then she's been close to all of us, Laroy, and Marcus. I normally see her twice a week except for the week she goes up to Tacoma. I can tell you that if Jax and Opie want to work on that school project with her they will have to do so either at Marcus' place, Laroy's place, or up in Tacoma because she will not come to TM at all."

Tig narrowed his eyes and demanded "Why won't she come here?"

Kozik pulled the keys to his bike out and said "Because one of her abusers work here." He then walked out of the Clubhouse and to his bike. He started his bike and pulled out of TM without looking back. He knew that his last statement was going to piss them off but he couldn't say anything else until Lorca got there. His thoughts were all on his personal Angel as he made his way to St. Thomas. He heard Clay and Tig catch up to him but didn't spare them a glance. Once at the hospital he found a parking space and then hurried into the hospital.

As soon as he was in the ER he spotted Marcus and Laroy and walked over to them and ignored everyone else as he demanded "How is my Angel?"

Marcus shook his head. "We don't know yet, Brother. Are you still listed as next of kin to her? The Nurse at the sig in desk may give you an update. I'm not sure if they have Laroy and me listed like they should."

Kozik nodded and turned on his heel and walked over to the information desk. He could feel his brothers' eyes on him but he ignored them. "Excuse me, Ma'am, but I want to know what is going on with Rania Michaels? She is my Baby Girl."

The Nurse looked up and smiled slightly. "The Doctor should be out shortly, Koz. I made sure that Doctor Newman is on her case once I saw who it was that was brought in. I also put in a call into Lorca and he said they were on the way."

Koz nodded and then smiled as he recognized the Nurse. "Thank you, Leah. Marcus, Laroy, and me will be staying and more than likely so will the others. You made sure that Dr. Newman told the other Nurses not to say anything about Rania being here didn't you?"

Leah nodded. "Of course I did. I hope this time you boys are going to do something about this."

Koz nodded again and smiled grimly. "We will, Darlin'. I'm going back over." With that he walked back over to the group and looked at Marcus and Laroy. "Newman should be out soon to let us know what's going on. As soon as Leah realized it was Rania she had Newman take the case. She also made sure that Newman made sure that the Nurses won't talk. I sure as hell don't know what we'd do without her."

Laroy chuckled. "We'd probably end up dead. I don't know how many times she has patched up one of my men for me."

Koz chuckled. "Tell me about it. I've had her patch me up several times. So which one of you two are having the kid tailed and which one of you are having the old man tailed?"

Marcus smirked. "You know us too well, Koz. I'm having the kid tailed and Laroy is having the old man tailed. Twenty bucks says Lorca is gonna let Donut or Nos loose on the old man."

Laroy lifted an eyebrow and said "I'll bet twenty on the fact that Lorca asks Happy here to do it."

Koz shook his head and smirked. "I got twenty that says Lorca will do it himself and another twenty that he calls in Maurice to rough up the kid. And then finally I'll bet fifty that he gives Rania a choice of either her moving full time to Tacoma or he sets her up in a house with me so that I am always with her unless one of you two are."

Marcus and Laroy both nodded and all three shook hands just as Clay said "Do you really think Lorca will do that, Koz?"

Koz nodded and looked at Clay. "Yeah, I do. He's been trying to get her to move in with me into a house for the last three months but she always t urns him down. This time he ain't gonna take no for an answer. He will also force the issue of payback this time which I know Marcus, Laroy, and me all agree with. We've let it go before but this time the fuckers have went too far. Which reminds me Marcus did you send someone to her house yet?"

Marcus shook his head. "There was no reason to since Trina has Nadine and Nico with her and Dion today. Trina picked them up last night since Maria wasn't able to take em' today. Once we know what is going on with Rania I'll call and have them brought by."

Koz nodded. "I'll start lookin' for someone else since Maria isn't really all that reliable. I'll also start looking for a car cuz Rania can't keep walking everywhere."

Clay, Otto, Jax, Happy, Tig, and Opie looked from Marcus to Laroy, to Koz, but it was Clay who finally asked "Who in the hell are Nadine, Nico, and Maria?"

Koz sighed. "Uh Nadine and Nico are mine, Lorca's, and Rania's kids and Maria is the baby sitter."

Marcus and Laroy both laughed at the looks on the Sons faces and Laroy said "You can't forget that Nadine and Nico are also mine and Marcus' kids also. Between the four of us those babies are never gonna want for a Dad."

Clay's eyes widened. "What the fuck? How in the hell are all four of you their Dad's? Does she not know which one of you are the Father?"

At that Koz, Marcus, and Laroy all looked at Clay with glares but it was Koz who said in a cold voice "Watch what you say about Rania, Pres. She knows exactly who Nadine's and Nico's Father is since at the time she ended up pregnant she had only been with one guy and it was the guy who raped her! Marcus, Laroy, Lorca, and me all love those two kids and have taken to calling them ours. All four of us do what we can for those babies and their Mother."

Happy stepped forward and put a hand on Koz's shoulder. "Calm down, Brother. How was Clay to know? It's not like you told him or any of us."

Koz took in a deep breath and let it out but before he could say anything a voice called out "Kozik, Marcus, and Laroy if you come with me I'll give you information about our girl."

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* I know I left it at a cliffy but the 2nd chappy should be up by late tonite or Sunday at the latest... This was the only place I felt I could cut the chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so this is another long arse chapter... LMAO... I am glad you all liked the 1st chappy... *grins* I have really enjoyed writing this story... So the Numb3rs cast will not appear until the next chapter... As it is I had to cut where I did because if I hadn't I would probably have this chapter up and over 14k words long... LOL... So here is this chapter... Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and story alerted this story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Koz turned towards the voice and motioned the man over. "Come on over here, Doc. You can tell us in front of our brothers. They know not to say anything."

Alex Newman nodded and walked over to the odd group that consisted of Mayan's, Niner's, and Sons. "Alright we will be taking Rania into surgery soon. She has six broken ribs and one of them punctured her lung. It took twenty two stitches to close up the wound on her left side. She lost consciousness shortly after she was taken back into the room and hasn't regained it yet. Koz, I will need for you to sign the papers giving the okay for us to do the surgery. Once I got a look at the bump I felt on her head I did a CT scan and it showed some swelling but she doesn't have a skull fracture. I went ahead and did a rape kit on her when I saw the bruises on her thighs and unfortunately it came back positive. I also had to use a couple of stitches down there because the person who raped her caused her to tare pretty bad. I'm going to do the surgery so as soon as I am done I will let you know how she is doing. I do believe that you know where the surgery floor waiting room is, Kozik, Marcus, and Laroy. I will have someone bring you all some coffee. The surgery shouldn't take more than an hour or two but while I have her under the anesthetic I am going to make sure that she didn't suffer any other kind of internal injuries that I missed during my initial exam of her."

Koz, Marcus, and Laroy all swore and barely kept their tempers in check as they watched Alex walk away. After sharing a look they led the way out of the Emergency Room waiting room and up to the Surgical floor waiting room and motioned for the others to follow them. All three were thinking the same thing about what exactly they were going to do to the boy who hurt their Baby Girl.

Once in the Surgery waiting room Kozik started pacing as he said "Lorca's gonna want the fucker's head on a platter and there isn't gonna be a way to stop him this time. Hell I want his head but we promised Rania we wouldn't kill him. Jesus Christ! She was just starting to feel safe and thinking that she wouldn't have to go through being raped again. It's gonna kill her."

Laroy swore and punched a wall. "I told that kid if he ever did it again I'd cut his dick off so when we deal with him it comes off. Nobody gets away with hurting our Princess."

Clay, Tig, Happy, Otto, Jax, and Opie shared looks and then Tig said "You guys may have promised not to kill whoever did this but none of us have. If this chick is Tacoma's Princess then that makes her family to us. We will not let this go unpunished."

Clay nodded as he looked at Kozik, Laroy, and Marcus. "Tig is right. We'll help you three, Lorca, and Donut handle this. Do you think Lorca would mind if I call Gemma and have her come here? It may help your girl to have a woman around and not just all men even if she does know most of you."

Marcus thought about it for a few minutes and after looking at Laroy and Koz he looked back at Clay and gave a slight now. "We don't see a problem with Gemma coming but make sure that she doesn't tell anyone where she is going especially if she is still at TM. I will not have Rania put into more danger than she already is in right now. Also if you would ask her to stop and pick up some pajamas for Rania size small I would appreciate it and I will pay her back when she gets here. I would have Trina swing by Rania's house to get some when I call her later but I don't want to take a chance the fucker is having her house watched."

Clay nodded and pulled out his cell and called Gemma. Once he was finished he put his cell back into his pants pocket. "So how did you all meet the Doctor?"

Koz chuckled. "Alex is actually related to the Prospect up in Tacoma. Lorca wanted a Doc he could trust if Rania ever needed one and he asked Alex to transfer here. That is also how Leah came to work here except she is related to Nos. There are also two other nurses that work here that are relations to Tacoma Sons. Lorca wanted to make sure there was one nurse around at all times in case someone had to bring Rania in. He really does take Rania's safety seriously."

Clay nodded. "I can see that. Will Lorca come straight here or will he go to the Clubhouse first?"

Koz smirked. "He'll come straight here because if he goes to the Clubhouse first and runs into the ass who did this to Rania he will kill him and he won't chance that until he talks to Rain first."

Clay frowned. "Just who is the person who has done this to the girl?"

Marcus, Laroy, and Koz all shared a silent conversation before Laroy finally said "If we tell you now you have to give your word that you will not do anything until after Lorca, Donut, Koz, Marcus, and me get through with him."

After looking at Tig, Otto, Happy, Jax, and Opie, Clay looked back at Laroy, Koz, and Marcus. "You have our word we will not do anything until you say otherwise. Now who is it?"

After looking at Koz and Marcus, Laroy looked Clay right in the eyes as he said "The person who did it is a Son. Well to be more precise he is one of your Prospects. Kyle Hobart."

At that information Clay, Otto, Tig, Jax, Opie, and Happy stiffened and Happy snarled "Hobart?"

Koz sighed and nodded as he ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "That is why Rania will not come near TM. Hobart actually threatened her with SAMCRO. That is why Lorca told me not to say anything. That is why when Lorca does come to Charming he never stays at the Clubhouse. He doesn't trust himself around Kyle so he makes sure he isn't around him for long. Rania is literally Lorca's world and if it came down to it he would choose her over anyone else just as the rest of us would. I meant what I told you earlier, Clay. Rania is my Angel and there isn't a damn thing I wouldn't do for her or her kids. She is nineteen years old and has already killed five times."

Marcus couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked looks on the other Sons faces. "The Nord she killed was her first kill. Her second kill was of a Sweetbutt in Tacoma who told Lorca if he didn't make her his Old Lady she would go to the cops with what she knew and has seen. Unfortunately for the Sweetbutt that didn't go over to well with Rania who had overheard what the bitch said to Lorca. Her third and most brutal kill was a guy she caught molesting a ten year old girl. Before she finally blew his brains out she castrated him, cut his hands off, cut his tongue out, and then shoved his dick down his throat. I don't think Laroy, Koz, and I will ever forget the look in her eyes when we got to her after she called. Her fourth kill was one of Laroy's men who turned rat. And her fifth kill was of a man who tried to kidnap Nico and Nadine. She gutted the fucker before putting two bullets in his head before Koz, Lorca, Laroy, or I could stop her. The only reason she hasn't killed Hobart herself is cuz the fucker told her you all gave him the green light to do to her what he has and if he ends up dead one of you would kill her. Lorca, Donut, Koz, Laroy, and me have all tried to tell here there was no way you guys knew about it or approved of what he was doing but she wouldn't listen to us. She's a strong bitch that is for damn sure. But while she may be a strong bitch it's time that Laroy, Lorca, Koa, Donut, and me step in and take care of our Princess. And, Clay, no offense but it will be taken care of with or without your approval. This is the last time that sick son of a bitch hurts our girl."

Clay nodded. "You have our approval and you have our help. Once Lorca gets here we will talk details. Is Hobart the only one hurting her?"

Laroy shook his head. "Her Father and Mother do too. The reason Hobart even got close to her is cuz her parents told him he could do whatever he wanted to her as long as he cleared the debt they owed him for drugs. Her Father is gonna be lucky if Lorca doesn't kill him before calling in a favor to handle her Mother. Although from what I have heard Marcy Michaels hasn't been seen or heard from in a couple of weeks."

Koz cleared his throat and looked around as he said "Actually Rania has killed six people but I promised her I wouldn't say anything until I absolutely had to about the sixth kill. Marcy won't be seen or heard from ever again. Rania called me sixteen days ago and asked for help in getting rid of the bitch's body after she beat her to death. Rania walked in on Marcy trying to smother Nico and Nadine in the middle of the night. After getting rid of the body with Quinn's help I took Nico and Nadine with me to a hotel while Quinn took Rania to a bar and then stood guard outside a hotel room he already arranged before he brought her back to the hotel I was at and put her to bed. I must say thank God for Quinn cuz he's the only one out of Lorca, Donut, Laroy, Marcus, and me who will actually let her get her frustration out without trying to step in and stop it."

Laroy snorted even as he swore. "Jesus Christ! Well at least this time she didn't sleep with you."

Koz chuckled. "Hell no that was just awkward for an hour afterwards until Lorca asked us if it felt like incest to us like it did after her and him did it. Talk about fucked up but at least it centered her and grounded her. And at least Lorca didn't take a swing at me like I did at him."

Tig looked at Koz with wide eyes. "You fucked the girl?"

Koz snorted. "It was more like her fucking me. She literally pushed me onto the couch as soon as we hit the Tacoma Clubhouse after her third kill. Lorca barely had the Clubhouse cleared before she had my pants undone. Rania isn't a slut or anything like that but after she kills she needs sex to ground herself or she gets lost in her thoughts. The only time she hasn't had sex was after her first kill. Although that could be cuz she got off while riding on the back of Lorca's bike even though she was bleeding in the leg and shoulder. I can still remember the look on Lorca's face when he pulled into the parking lot of Marcus' Clubhouse. Even over the roar of the bike he could hear her moaning. His eyes were as wide as they could be and his mouth was hanging open in shock. It was funny as hell."

Marcus chuckled. "That is was. Rania is one of a kind. Hell she managed to do what no one else has been able to do and she brought t he Mayan's, the Niner's, and the Sons together. Why do you think our business has been running so good together, Clay? I've been making sure it runs smooth because of how close Rania is with the Tacoma charter. It is also the reason Laroy's business with you has been running as smooth as it has been. You have the girl who is fighting for her life to thank."

Clay nodded but before he could say anything a woman's voice called out "Clay?"

Clay turned his head and smiled when he saw his wife. He motioned her over and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she was beside him. "Thank you for coming, Baby. Did you bring what I asked?"

Gemma nodded. "I swung by the store before coming. You wanna tell me what's going on? You didn't say on the phone."

Clay sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "There is a girl in surgery that was raped. The girl saved Koz's, Lorca's, Donut's, Trina's, and Dion's life. She's nineteen years old, Gem, and she's been through hell already. I thought it would be a good idea to have a woman around. From what Koz, Marcus, and Laroy have just been telling us she's a tough bitch. She killed the guy who had Koz, Lorca, and Donut at gun point and then jumped in front of Trina and Dion as the other two fired shots at them and got hit in the shoulder and leg. She's also killed for Lorca when some dumbass Sweetbutt told him he either make her his Old Lady or she would go to the police with what she knew. Apparently she is the Tacoma Princess, Mayan Princess, and Niner Princess. Although I'm also starting to wonder if she is something to the Nomads as well since Koz mentioned she knows Quinn."

Koz chuckled and then smirked. "She knows all of the Nomads and I do mean all of them. Once Quinn heard what she did for Lorca he started going to Tacoma when Rania was there. He took it upon himself to teach her fighting, knives, swords, and how to use a machete. He also taught her how to drive a bike. Damn did Lorca have a fit about that. Although he would prefer her to drive rather than to ride bitch unless it's with him, Quinn, Marcus, Donut, Laroy, or me. He beat the hell out of Dog when he tried to get her on the back of his bike. Nobody in Tacoma will approach her to take her on a ride. Brian one of the guy's that hang around avoids the Clubhouse when Rania is there cuz he got the shit beat out of him by Donut, Lorca, Bully, Lee, Quinn, and Mac when he pushed up on Rania. Rania didn't even get the chance to tell him no before he was on the ground getting the hell beat out of him. Whenever Rania is at the Clubhouse the Sweetbutt's and the Old Lady's look to her for Orders. It's also the same way at Quinn's place when she shows up."

Gemma lifted an eyebrow at that because she knew firsthand how the Sweetbutt's in Tacoma and at Quinn's bar. "She must be something then."

Koz, Marcus, and Laroy all nodded but didn't get to say anything because a voice said loudly "What the fuck happened to my Doll? And where the fuck are my little ones? Dog and Big D are waiting to go on guard duty."

Koz turned around and smirked slightly when he saw not only Quinn which who is the voice belonged to but Dog, Big D, Maniac, Doc, Skinny, and Pyro. "Damn, Quinn, did you bring the whole Nomad charter with ya, Brother?"

Quinn shook his head and said "No but they will all be here by tomorrow night. Nobody does this to our girl and gets away with it regardless of who the fuck he is. My guys and Tacoma are out for blood. Oh I should warn ya'll all of Tacoma is on the way including Lee. A couple SAMTAZ brothers are holding the fort for SAMTAC that were there when Lorca got the call from Otto. Now enough small talk. Koz, what the fuck did Hobart do to my Doll this time? And where the fuck are my little ones? I want Dog and Big D on guard duty."

Koz sighed. "He broke some of Rania's ribs which punctured a lung. She has some swelling in her brain. He also sliced her left side and raped her again. And before you storm off to hunt him down we don't do anything until Tacoma gets here. You can send Big D and Dog to Trina's which is where the kids are right now. You are not the only one who wants Hobart's blood but we wait for Lorca."

Quinn groaned but nodded and then motioned for Big D and Dog to leave and go to Trina's. He watched them leave before he walked over with the rest of his guys. He gave a nod to Clay, Otto, Tig, Happy, Jax, Opie, and Gemma but didn't say anything to them. He focused on Koz, Marcus, and Laroy. "Are you three holding up okay?"

They shook their heads and Laroy said "Not really, Brother. We are just reminiscing about some the things Rania has done. It's a way for us to keep our minds off the fact she's in surgery and a way for Clay, Gemma, Otto, Tig, Happy, Jax, and Opie to get to know her. Koz just told us you helped almost three weeks ago so thank you, Brother."

Quinn nodded and then chuckled. "Didn't have a problem getting rid of the bitch's body. My only problem was afterwards and making sure nothing happened to Doll Baby while she picked up some guy to fuck. You would have pissed yourself laughing at the look on the dude's face when Rania brought him outside. While I followed them to the hotel that I already had a room for Rania for that very reason. I had Pyro and Maniac in the bathroom hiding while I guarded the door to make sure nothing happened. You three would have been proud of her. She rode him til she got off and then stopped and asked for Pyro to come out because apparently the guy wasn't doing it for her. She had Pyro tie the guy up before she had him show the guy how it was done. Once they were finished she looked at the guy after she called me to come in and called Maniac out of the bathroom and told the dude to get a blow up doll to practice on otherwise he would never get laid since he didn't how to use his dick. As we were leaving she called over her shoulder that a motorcycle could get her off better and quicker than he could."

Maniac laughed and said "I remember that night clearly because it took Rania a minute or two to convince Pyro that Quinn, Lorca, Koz, Marcus, and Laroy wouldn't kill him for fucking her. I had to place a towel over my mouth to muffle my laughter for ten minutes. Then the look on the guy's face when he saw me come out of the bathroom was priceless. I also remember going back into the hotel room after Quinn and Pyro left to take Rania to Koz and beating the shit out of the guy because he called her a biker whore as she walked out of the door."

Koz was shaking with laughter as he looked at Pyro who was pale. "Pyro, none of us will kill you for keeping our baby girl grounded. Hell both Lorca and I have. As long as you didn't hurt her it's cool."

Quinn snorted. "I'm pretty damn sure it was her who hurt him. It took three weeks for the scratches and bite marks to heal. Doll face is wild in bed."

Koz snorted and nodded as he shared a knowing look with Laroy and Marcus. "She's taken lessons at a club in Tacoma. I swear the first time I walked into the club and saw her there I about had a heart attack. My angel is nineteen and probably the richest nineteen year old out there but she won't use the money for herself. Hell, Quinn, you've been to the club that I'm talking about and our girl owns it. She uses the money she makes from the club for Tacoma Auto and Repair. Hell she bought the bar you run from under the guy you were renting it off of and that is why you no longer have to pay rent each month. Oh that reminds me she has a surprise for you but I'll tell you now so that we all can have some good news. That Inn three miles down the road from your bar is now yours. She wanted the guys to have a place they could stay without having to worry about paying for a room."

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise and shock at everything Koz had just told him and the others. "Christ! I wondered why I wasn't having to pay rent for the bar and why I haven't had to pay for any of the alcohol orders. The club that you are talking about wouldn't happen to be Rain's Fetish, Strip, and Dance Playhouse would it?"

Laroy, Koz, and Marcus all snickered at the looks on everyone's faces and Laroy drawled "That would be the one. Actually she is having a Grand Opening for one in Oakland in a month's time as long as the crew that's working on the remodeling of the building stops fucking around. I think I'm gonna have to have a talk with them cuz they are getting to be behind schedule and I don't want anything fucking this up for our girl. She has enough to worry about already."

Quinn nodded and looked at his men. When he saw them nod he looked back at Laroy. "My men will help with the remodeling if need be. At one time or another we've all been in the club in Tacoma so we know how it looks. Ain't nothing gonna stop the club from opening up on the day she wants it opened. Has she found bouncers yet?"

Marcus shook his head. "Not yet. More than likely my men and Laroy's men will take turns being bouncers and security. She interviewed a couple guys for the bouncer position the other week and then floored them both cuz they were handsy. It may be a fetish and strip club but she takes care of her girls."

Quinn smirked. "I'm sure some of my men will help when they can. We'll make sure she's taken care of. Although doll face knows how to take care of herself most of the time. The time she about gave Lorca, Koz, and me a heart attack comes to mind."

The SAMCRO boys looked at Quinn with raised eyebrows but it was Jax who asked "How did she about give you guys a heart attack?"

Laroy and Marcus laughed as Koz said "It was about six or seven weeks ago. Both Lorca and Quinn were here in Charming for a meeting with all of us. I'm sure you all remember that Lorca, Quinn, and I quickly left after all three of us got a text message after church."

They all nodded and Happy said "I remember that cuz you actually pushed a blonde Croweater off of you and didn't even wait to see if she was okay like you normally would. We all wondered what the hell had you three on fire."

Koz chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "The text message was from Rania letting us know that Trina had the kids so she was playing pool at the Hairy Dog. The second text message was a picture of a guy that Quinn had been looking for cuz he owed money. We didn't give a shit about the second text. What had us leaving so fast was the fact that she was at the Hairy Dog alone. When w got there the bar was in an uproar so we hurried inside. I still can't believe what we walked in on and saw." He had to stop talking because he started laughing.

Clay looked at Koz and demanded "Well what did you see?"

Quinn who had been laughing calmed down and smirked before he said "When we got into the bar we saw Rania standing on the pool table dancing and all around the pool table was eight guys laid out. Lorca yelled out a warning as a guy came out of nowhere and tried to grab Rania and she back flipped off of the pool table and landed on the dude's shoulders. She somehow leaned back and wrapped her legs around the guy's neck and swung herself and threw the dude over the pool table. The fucked up and funny thing is she laid out nine guys total without pulling any of her knives out. The other fucked up thing is she now gets called at least twice a week from Anderson who owns the Hairy Dog asking her to make an appearance when things start to get out of hand. As soon as she walks in and sits down at the bar everyone behaves. The whole fight started cuz one of the guys thought it'd be a good idea to grab her ass. Needless to say from what I have heard recently he still can't piss or get his dick up without crying out in pain. Her five inch stiletto got pretty intimate with his dick after she broke a cue stick over his head and stabbed him in the hand with one of the broken pieces."

All the men shuttered as Gemma smirked and said "Let that be a lesson, boys. Watch whose ass you are grabbing. And be sure not to touch this girl at all without permission."

Koz chuckled. "That is the truth. Several of the Tacoma boys learned that lesson the hard way and Nos still doesn't like to be left alone with Rania and it's been a year almost since she threw him over Lorca's bike."

Quinn laughed at that. "I remember that. Doll face had just gotten off Lorca's bike and Nos thought he'd give her a hug from behind. The next thing you see and hear is him flying through the air screaming like a girl. Hell she gave him a kiss as an apology and when she pulled back she looked at him and said I'd offer to kiss you all better but that one kiss just made me feel as if I was kissing my brother. She then went and found a red head and brought her to him. I cracked up laughing when she looked at him seriously and said I found someone to kiss you all better. You just need to make sure that you use a condom and when you cum say her name and not mine. Oh and yeah by the way her name is Misty. I looked at Lorca after she walked back into the Clubhouse and he was on the ground laughing his ass off. Apparently after she accidently hurts one of her boys she goes and finds them a companion for the next couple of hours or the rest of the day and night depending on what the Son wants."

Koz nodded. "That she does and I still haven't figured out why. Every single Sweetbutt looks at her before they will even follow one of the guys back to a dorm room. It's like they want her approval or some shit. But even I have to admit she is stubborn as hell. Half the time she doesn't take orders well so if you want her to do something you either have to put it in a way where she thinks she came up with the idea or you just ask her to do whatever it is that you want her to do."

Pyro laughed and when he saw everyone look at him he said "I forgot none of you were there the night Lorca made a speech. He informed everyone who was at the Clubhouse that Rania was the Tacoma charter Queen and she always would be even if he ever took on an Old Lady. He made it clear to everyone that Rania was his Queen and not to be questioned if she gave an order. Every single Sweetbutt and hang around know that even if they end up by some miracle being Lorca's Old Lady that it would not mean she is the Queen. Right after that announcement two Sweetbutts decided to try to gang up on Rania. Now the key word here is try because they both ended up with broken noses and a broken hand. After that everyone saw just why Rania is the Tacoma Queen. Lorca made it clear that Nico is the Tacoma Prince and Nadine is the Tacoma Princess."

Quinn smirked and then threw his head back and laughed. When he saw that everyone was looking at him like he lost his mind he shook his head. "My boys and I told the Nomads that have patched in recently that Rania was the Nomad Queen. It seems that Lorca and I both had the same thought. Even when she isn't around she still gets things done she knows we need done. The only reason us boys got here so quick after Lorca called me was because we were already on our way. The boys wanted to thank Rain for the party she put together for Doc's and Skinny's birthday. Doc and Skinny also wanted to thank her for their new rides and kits that she put together for them."

Koz groaned and shook his head. "She actually put together a torture kit for them? I knew she was gonna get the bikes for them but I didn't actually think she would go through putting together a kit for them."

Doc snorted causing everyone to look at him. "Oh yeah little girl did. I have a torch, clamps, needles, scalpels, nails, screws, screwdrivers, hammers of different sizes, drill, and a saw in mine. Oh and let's not forget the dagger she got me for my birthday that is fourteen karat gold and eleven inches long. That girl is just wicked when it comes to presents."

Skinny nodded. "That she is. My kit came with two torches, clamps, nails, screws, drill, different sizes of hammers, a wood carving kit, stainless steel knife set, and an Aztec machete. It also came with some other stuff that I won't mention."

Happy and Tig exchanged looks and then said at the same time "What the fuck?"

Marcus, Quinn, Koz, and Laroy all laughed and Quinn said "That's Rania for ya. She makes sure everyone is taken care of. I can remember her tying me to one of the beds at the Tacoma Clubhouse cuz I was sick and I was still gonna go on a run. The little bitch tied me up, took my cell, took my keys, force fed me meds and then made Donut, Doc, Pyro, and Dog do the run. She even took my damn gun! Five hours later I wake up with some brunette sucking me off. Once she finished she looked at me and said Rania said if you eat your soup and take your meds like a good boy she'll send me back in here in four hours and then she walked out."

Clay chuckled and shook his head. "It sounds like you guys couldn't have picked a better Queen."

Laroy smiled. "No they couldn't. Speaking of Queen duties, Koz, do you know if Rania finished planning the ball or not? If she hasn't then someone will need to go to the house and pick up the information so hopefully Trina can finish planning it."

Koz shook his head. "I'm not sure if she has finished planning it yet or not. I do know it is supposed to be the day after the Grand Opening of the club in Oakland. I'm not looking forward to how stressed and run down Rania is gonna be. I do know she was still thinking about the security and the catering. If I'm not mistaken she was thinking about having Lorca ask some of the Portland and SAMTAZ charter to play security men. After all she donated the money and is holding the charity ball in the name of SAMTAC. Fuck she's already changed the way people are looking at the Son's in Tacoma. Lorca told me the other day that some man actually stopped by the shop and asked his and the others opinion on a teacher that was getting complaints filed against him about sexual harassment since the Tacoma P.D. wasn't taking it seriously since the teacher's brother is a cop. From what I understand about the ball the only thing Rania wants to outsource is the catering cuz there is no way she can cook for the two thousand people who have been invited. Not only that but that weekend is gonna kill her. She has the Grand Opening Friday, the ball Saturday, and then on Sunday is the street fair she is holding. Then the following weekend she is supposed to be in New York which I need to discuss with Lorca cuz she will need someone to go with her. There is no way in hell I'm letting her take the job alone especially since she'll need the release afterwards."

Quinn frowned. "Job?"

Koz nodded. "One of the Son's wives is molesting their eight year old son. Rania was gonna do the job soon but the wife is out of the Country for five weeks. Which in a way is a good thing cuz if she wasn't Rania would sign herself out AMA to take care of it now."

Quinn groaned. "I'll see which of my boys wanna go with her."

Gemma shot a look at Clay who nodded at her before he said "Quinn, you can send one of your men with her and I'll send Koz and Happy with her when she goes. For her Grand Opening I'm sure us SAMCRO boys will help keep an eye on things if Lorca and the girl approve of it. Now what is this charity ball you guys are talking about? I'm sure if she needs help that Gemma will help her and Jax, Opie, Koz, Tig, Happy, and me will help with security."

Lorca chuckled. "You all will have to wear a monkey suit because it's a black tie event. The ball itself is for the children's ward at Tacoma General Hospital. It's a seven hundred dollar plate event. There will be dinner, then the date auction, then the ball. If I'm not mistaken Lorca, Donut, Koz, and Quinn are still trying to decide who they want bidding on Rania since neither Marcus or myself will be there cuz we will have the kids. All the money that is made will go to getting new equipment and toys for the children's ward. Which reminds me if Rania is still in here next week we'll have to have someone take delivery of her dress which is being flown in from Paris."

Koz swore causing everyone to look at him. He shook his head and pointed at Quinn, Laroy, and Marcus. "You three and Lorca are not allowed to kill me when you see Rania's dress. I tried to get her to choose something else but she wouldn't. I swear she's trying to give us all heart attacks."

Marcus chuckled and then grinned. "She texted all of us a pic of the dress she chose. Why do you think we're trying to make sure someone we approve of wins the date with her? Also we are looking for someone to go to the ball with her. No way in hell are we letting her go without an armed and ready escort. If Lorca makes the Prospect go with her all hell will break loose cuz she'll chew him up and spit him out. We need to make sure it's someone who can handle her barbed tongue and who we are sure will protect her with their life if something happens."

Quinn nodded. "It needs to be someone who won't give into her every demand. I know all of my guys would give their lives for her but she also has them wrapped around her little finger. As much as I hate it we may need to bring in another Brother from a different charter to be her date. However if we do that then I want him vetted so we know everything there is to know about him. I'm not just letting anyone near my doll face."

Gemma shook her head and chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day where the Son's, Mayan's, and Niner's worked together like this but it's a great thing to see. Now here is a simple solution to your problem boys. Have Jax escort her to the charity event and have Opie bid on her at the date auction."

Jax look at his Mother with a raised eyebrow. "Mom!"

Gemma shot a look at Jax but before she could say anything Quinn said "That won't work, Gemma. Rania will not allow a boy her age to touch her. She's been that way since Hobart raped her the first time. She tried to go on a date with a boy her age and had to call Lorca to come and pick her up because the boy tried to kiss her cheek and she completely freaked out. The only boy allowed to touch her that is even close to her age is Dion. She has severe trust issues and I really can't blame her."

Gemma pursed her lips but nodded. "We'll have to get her used to Jax and Opie. But for the ball we could have Happy or Tig take her and then either Otto, Clay, Bobby, Piney, Happy, or Tig can bid on her. I'm assuming ya'll don't want one of the SAMTAC boys to win her."

Koz nodded. "Rania was afraid it would look as if it was rigged if they did. She doesn't want it to look rigged even if it is since the ball is being thrown in SAMTAC's name."

Gemma nodded and looked at Clay. "SAMCRO will help with the ball and street fair. You, my Darling Husband, will bid on Rania and have Happy be her date for the ball. It's the least SAMCRO can do since it's one of our own who has hurt her. Jax and Opie will watch over Rania at school and make sure that no one bothers her. Chibs, Bobby, Tig, Clay, Otto, and Happy will take turns with Marcus, Laroy, and Koz taking her to school and picking her up. If she needs a baby sitter for her kids one of you boys or myself will do it. She is the SAMTAC and NOMAD Queen and it is time to get to know her and see about her being the SAMCRO Princess. Jax and Opie you two are to get to know her and make damn sure she feels safe around you. Otto I want you to get a hold of Luann and tell here there will be a girl's day coming up soon. Clay, Happy, Otto, and Tig you four will be talking with Koz, Marcus, Laroy, Quinn, and Lorca and getting to know Rania through what they have to say. One of our own hurt her so it's time that we step up and be there for her like we should have been from the beginning."

Clay smirked and nodded. "Alright then we have a plan of sorts. Now what other stories do you have for us?"

Quinn smirked. "Oh we have tons. Personally the one I love is where she out shot five of my men. Maniac, Pyro, Doc, Big D, and Skinny were bored so Rania challenged them to a shooting contest. Now the funny part of it was that not only was she halfway drunk doing the contest she shot at the target with her eyes closed. She unloaded a whole clip into the chest of the target while my boys hit the chest of the target four times and the other shots were all over the place on the target."

Tig's eyebrows rose as he asked "Seriously? Who in the hell taught her to shoot?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah I'm serious, Brother. As for who taught her to shoot that is a bit more complicated."

Clay frowned. "Why is it complicated?"

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* I know I left it at a cliffy but the 3nd chappy should be up by Sunday evening or Monday at the latest... I'm hoping it's only going to be one more long arse chapter and then I can get back to posting chapters that I am use to writing... LMAO... I'm so not use to posting chapters that are over 6k words long... Now someone thought I was having everyone love Rania too much but let me just say that is not gonna be the case with every single Son I have in this story... Of course several of them are going to love Rania because of what she has done for Lorca and for the Tacoma and Nomad's... It doesn't mean that everyone is going to love her right off for those who do not know her... Click the button and let me know what you think! Oh and before I forget here is a list of what some of the words I used mean!

Niña = Baby Girl

Dulzura = Honey/Sweet Thing

Corazon = Sweetheart

Chiquita = Little One


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so this is another slightly long chapter but I actually ended up cutting this one in two or it would be long long long... LMAO... I meant to have this chapter up earlier but my muse had a different idea and kept popping characters from Gilmore Girls into this chapter so I had to focus on a couple other stories first before I could finish typing up this chapter... *shakes head* I really need to smack my muse... Good news though is that I finally got this chapter finished so here it is for you all to read... *grins* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Quinn smirked. "It's complicated because the guy who taught her how to shoot is a sniper with the Fugitive Recovery in the FBI. Ian's actually helped us out a couple times when we've needed him. Actually the whole reason ATF left Charming a couple weeks ago was cuz Rania called in a favor. That girl has both sides of the law wrapped around her little finger. She's gotten us out of some tough spots a couple of times by just making one phone call. The suits in Tacoma run interference for Tacoma and us Nomad's when we gotta do a run. The only thing they have asked us for was to help supply them with some good weapons at a good cost. We do that and they keep an eye out to make sure we get to where we need to be at with no problem and they look the other way. In fact about a week ago Ian actually asked Lorca to help with a situation cuz he didn't wanna have to kill the guy he was after in front of a bunch of children. The men who were with Ian weren't doing much to help out so Ian came up with a solution that would work in his favor. It wouldn't surprise me at all if Ian shows up in the next couple of days cuz he was alerted to doll face being in here. He has her name flagged so he knows when and if she needs help."

"Actually I'm already here, Quinn. I was already on my way to Charming to check in on Rania and the kids when I got the alert on my cell phone that she was in the hospital. I talked to the Administrator and told the bitch to take Rania's name out of the system and to list her under Skylar Edgerton. I sent a text to let Lorca know. What did the bastard do to her this time? Oh and just so you know Charlie, Colby, and Megan are also on the way. They should be here in the next hour or so. Charlie used one of his contacts and bought up quite a bit of land four months ago but agreed to let Lorca help pay for the building of the house. Well he agreed to let Lorca help after getting Lorca agree to build a barn, a cabin, and an indoor shooting range on the land. Personally I'm looking forward to seeing Rania smack Charlie in the head before crying all over him because he bought her five hundred acres of land. Megan's already cleared it with the Director to take the next four weeks off to help with the building planes. Colby is cleared for the next three weeks and is set to meet up with his contact to arrange a shipment of guns to be delivered that are all clean. And finally I am off work for the next two months and was tasked to clear up any mess that comes up in the next eight weeks from the Director himself. The Washington State F.B.I. office has been directed to help with anything that Tacoma needs with no questions asked." Ian said after walking into the waiting room. He smirked when he saw everyone stiffen except Koz, Marcus, Laroy, Quinn, Maniac, and Pyro. When he saw the looks on everyone's faces he chuckled. "You guys can relax I ain't here to cause problems. Well not problems with the Sons."

Quinn shook his head and clapped Ian on the shoulder. "You must have been half way here from L.A. when you got the alert. To answer your question he sexually assaulted and beat her. They took her into surgery to fix her lung."

Ian growled and rubbed a hand down his face. "Damn it! He and her parents need to be dealt with once and for all. It's time for this shit to be done with for once and all. Director Martin has authorized lethal force to deal with them so it's cover and the local LEO's can't do or say shit about it. Oh and just so ya know I have Rania's ID with me so she'll be safe and in the clear when it comes to the New York job. The bitch she's going after had something to do with one of the higher ups kid getting snatched but they couldn't find enough evidence to convict the bitch."

Koz swore. "She'll have three of us with her when she goes. It's gonna be a while before we let her out of our sight on her own. Now let me introduce you to the SAMCRO boys. Beside me is Clay followed by his wife Gemma. Then the blonde is Jax and the guy next to him with the beanie on is Opie. The man with the black hair is Tig and finally the bald fucker is Happy. I don't have to introduce you to anyone else cuz you know Marcus' guys and Laroy's guys. Guys meet Agent Ian Edgerton of the F.B.I."

Clay gave a curt nod and then asked "Why is the Director of the F.B.I. clearing anything that the girl does?"

Ian chuckled and then smirked. "Rania saved his wife's life while she was in Tacoma visiting their daughter and grandkids. He has pretty much adopted her into his family and since her family is the Tacoma and Nomads Sons as well as the Mayan's and Niners they fall under his family also. If he can make something easy on her he will. It also helps that when they do kill someone it cannot be linked to them. As long as a murder isn't linked to them he will continue to act like he doesn't know what's going on. Rania actually has the FBI, CIA, and NSA backing anything she pretty much does. Daniel Martin's wife is the CIA director's daughter and the niece of the head of NSA. So with her one act of selflessness she managed to get the three most powerful Agencies behind anything she does. It doesn't hurt that she won't harm anyone who is innocent."

Clay nodded. "The more I hear about this girl the more I want to make sure she is protected. Now who are Charlie, Megan, and Colby?"

Ian chuckled. "Charlie is Professor Charles Eppes at CalSci and he is Don Eppes' brother who actually leads the team that Megan and Colby are. Megan is a profiler on Don's team in the Violent Crimes unit. Colby is also on Don's team and he's pretty close to Rania. He was in the Army and he also helped me teach Rania how to shoot. Don, Alan, and David will all be down the day before the Grand Opening of the club and all of us are attending the ball in Tacoma along with all three Directors. Daniel wired money into Rania's account because he wanted to pay for the hotel that the ball is being held at but she had already paid for it. James is already having his tech people run background checks on the people who have already RSVP'd. Robert is taking care of vetting the three catering places that Rania has narrowed it down to. Alicia is doing checks on the strippers that applied to the club. And finally I have taken care of any red tape on the warehouse next to the property Charlie bought so Colby can store all the weapons there as well as the ten bikes coming on flatbed trucks following behind him. As far as anyone else knows the warehouse belongs to the F.B.I."

Marcus whistled. "Damn, Ian, you have been busy."

Ian gave a cheshire grin. "I don't want to take the chance that anything goes wrong. I'll give Lorca, Koz, Quinn, Laroy, and you a key to the warehouse Marcus but anything that goes in it gets cleared by Rania first. If I find out something is being stored there without her permission I will have the locks changed and then all hell will break loose. I have no problem helping but I will be damned if I let Rania get taken advantaged of or used after everything she has been through. And this goes for everyone here if you want to store something in the warehouse then you ask Rania and I do mean asks. I will not take it lightly if someone tries to tell Rania they are storing something when that warehouse belongs to her and only her. The four empty shops on Main Street now belong to Rania thanks to James after he heard about some guy named Hale wanting to buy them up. James said the person who told him about Hale said that Hale was a slippery guy with his fingers in a lot of pies. After we ran him we found out he's tied to Kyle Hobart and Leon Michaels. That gave us a red flag because of what we know about Rania. We know that Hale's dad is a Judge but that will not be a problem come Monday because he will be facing the bar and possible criminal charges for sweeping what Hobart did to Rania under the rug after she went to the police about it the first time. Even though Megan is off she will be arresting him personally. She will also be arresting Jacob Hale for accessory to rape. Oh and Teller just to warn you your girlfriend Tara Knowles will be getting questioned on just what exactly her relationship to Hobart is before he is dealt with. We have several pictures of them meeting up in a park."

At that Jax stepped forward and narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure it's Tara?"

Ian nodded. "I'm sure. No offense to any of you but after Hobart told Rania that SAMCRO knew what he was doing to her you all have been under surveillance at one time or another. I will not say who but someone heard Knowles tell Hobart that she thought it was great what he did to Rania."

Jax's eyes hardened. "If that is true then you can do whatever you want to Tara. She knows damn well the one thing that the Sons don't condone is harming innocents or harming women. Whoever you get to question her have them ask her why she thought that I would be okay with something like that."

Ian smirked. "I think I will let Megan deal with Knowles at least to begin with. Any clue how long the surgery is supposed to take?"

Koz shook his head. "Alex didn't say but it's been a little over two hours now so hopefully it will be over soon. So what kind of house are Lorca and Charlie having built?"

"I'm not exactly sure what style they are going for but I can tell you that it will have ten bedrooms not including the Master bedroom. All of the bedrooms will also have ensuite bathrooms plus there will be another four bathrooms throughout the house. It will have a workout room, media room, big ass kitchen since Rania likes to cooks, a five car garage, a car port for the motorcycles, a swimming pool, a family room, a play room for the kids, a meeting room, and a ball room. Then outside the house will be the barn and the indoor shooting range. I think Charlie said the last calculation everything was costing upwards of close to two million dollars. The barn and shooting range are already finished. The house should be finished in another two weeks which is one of the reasons Megan has the time off. We pretty much wanted everything finished before Rania was told so she couldn't tell us no. Between Lorca, Charlie, James, Robert, and Daniel they greased the builders' hands enough to get everything done quickly. Well Lorca and Charlie greased their hands while James, Daniel, and Robert all threatened them. Alicia has already bought stuff for Nico and Nadine's bedroom. I think Lorca, James, and Daniel are vetting security companies so that the house is secured. Megan will help with the decorating after she finds an interior decorator she thinks will work quickly and quietly. They horses are scheduled to arrive in three weeks. I get the fun job of hiring hands to help out. Oh and Koz you get the room next to Rania's so you'll have to let Megan know what you want for the bedroom and bathroom. The cabin that is being built is for Laroy and Marcus so they too will need to let Megan know how they want it furnished." Ian couldn't keep the grin off of his face at the shock on everyone else's faces.

Koz shook his head. "Rania is gonna kill us all. You know that right?"

Quinn chuckled. "Nah, she won't cuz she loves us too much. So, Ian, what do you need my boys to do?"

Ian shrugged his shoulders. "If you want you can send a couple of your men out to check on the progress of everything. I was going to stop on my way in but I got the alert and came straight here. If they head out like they are going to Lodi they can't miss the house. You can see all the construction, the barn, and the indoor shooting range from the road."

Quinn nodded. "We passed it on the way here. I wondered what was being built. Alright Pyro, Skinny, and Maniac go out to where Rania's house is being built and make sure things are going alright. Also scout for any other entrances that there could possibly be. Doc will stay here and help us understand any medical jumbo Alex tells us."

Ian couldn't help but chuckle after Pyro, Maniac, and Skinny all quickly left. "It never ceases to amaze me or amuse me at how quickly they jump to do something for Rania. Then again we are all pretty much the same way when it comes to her. There is still a lot of shit that needs to be done over the coming days and weeks and I do not want Rania to stress herself out about it so we need to come up with a plan and execute it."

Koz, Marcus, Laroy, and Quinn all nodded but it was Clay who asked "What can we do to help? To me it feels that it is our fault for Rania being in here because she believed what Hobart told her even if Quinn, Koz, Lorca, Laroy, and Marcus all tried to tell her differently. If there is anything and I mean anything that SAMCRO can do to help we will do it."

Ian frowned for a second before he finally said "Do you have someone who is good with computers? I need some background checks on possible hands. I really do not want to have to constantly call Daniel or James and have them run the checks for me. Also do you have someone who is good with their hands? I want some bookshelves built for Rania. I know I could go out and buy them but I want real oak bookshelves and not that imitation shit."

Clay nodded. "We have a Prospect that is about to be patched in and he is great with computers. As for someone who can build shit well that would be Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Tig."

Ian couldn't keep the smirk off of his face even as he nodded. "Juice would be Juan Carlos Ortiz. Yes, he is very good at what he does. Chibs would be Filip 'Chibs' Telford. Jax would be Jackson 'Jax' Teller. Opie would be Harry 'Opie' Winston. And finally Tig would be Alex 'Tig' Trager. I foresee no problem with those particular ones helping as long as they keep their cool around Rania, don't crowd her, and sure as hell don't touch her without her permission. So that just leaves finding a part time house keeper, a nanny, four armed guards, two mechanics, a vet, buying two cars, a painter, a chef for the Grand opening, getting a private jet so Rania can fly out of Oakland to Tacoma instead of having a long drive, having Juice run background checks on the clowns Rania hired for the street fair, making sure Rania has a bodyguard, check into buying the Pharmaceutical company Rania wants, looking at the four buildings downtown and deciding which one is best for a dance club, and last but not least shopping for the house and renting trucks to pick up the stuff. No way in hell will it be delivered by someone that we don't know."

Quinn sighed. "It's gonna take us forever to do everything especially interviews for the nanny, housekeeper, guards, vet, and chef. And why in the fuck does Rania want a pharmaceutical company? She isn't sick is she?"

Ian shook his head. "No she is not sick. She wants the pharmaceutical company so that any Son's, Mayan's, or Niner's don't have to pay the outrageous cost for any meds that they need or might need. Rania has several other ideas about what else she wants to buy and do also. She is not going to stop at just owning several clubs."

Marcus shook his head. "She is always trying to stay one step ahead of us to help us out. Now it is time for us to stay one step ahead of her or at least try to."

Ian couldn't hold back a snort. "Why do you think I'm going to look at those four store fronts and see which one will work for a club? One of the other store fronts will be housing a parts store. Between James and Daniel it will have every part known to mankind. Then with the last two store fronts we will turn it into a free clinic. Is the club in New York still set to open in four months followed by the one in Nevada in eight months? And how is the resort and casino coming along?"

At that Gemma said "Just how many clubs is Rania planning on opening?"

Koz chuckled as he looked at Ian and Gemma both. "To answer your question first, Ian, they are both on schedule pretty much. The resort and casino are behind schedule though. I am close to firing the whole fucking crew and hiring another crew. While the crew passed the background checks apparently the head builder doesn't know how to take no for an answer. He keeps asking Rania out and she keeps telling him no. If the crew doesn't get to work there is no way the resort and casino will be ready to open by New Years Eve and it has to be because there have already been over one hundred reservations made. Now to answer your question, Gemma, Rania has opened a club in Tacoma and that is the first one. This year alone there are Grand openings in Oakland, Los Angles, New York, Portland, Miami, and Nevada. That is just the ones that Rania has scheduled to open by the end of the year. She also has the resort and casino she is building in Vegas, the resort she is building in Miami, and then the one she is having built in Pebble Beach here in California."

The SAMCRO boys all whistled at what Koz said but Ian swore before he said "I will see what I can do. If nothing else we will have to find some security to watch the site while we get a new crew. I will be damn glad when this year is over even if we still have eight months to go. Not to mention all the events that Rania has to attend including the prom that is in two months followed by the graduation."

Koz nodded. "I'm attending her prom with her and Lorca and Quinn will be here to chaperone. From what I understand the Principal had a fit when Rania told him she was bringing me. She also informed the Principal that if he didn't stop bitching about who she was bringing as a fucking date or the fact that a couple of bikers' are going to be chaperoning that she wouldn't cut him the check for prom. I guess they are low on funds and the prom was gonna be a real cheap one until Rania stepped in and offered to pretty much pay for it all. I laughed myself crazy when she told me that the Principal looked at her and asked her if she had done anything illegal for the money and she said she asked him if she looked like the kind of girl who would sell herself just for some petty cash. I guess the Principal's mouth dropped open and said something about if what she was willing to give for the prom was petty cash that he would love to know how she made that kind of money so he could do what she does. She finally broke down and told him about her club in Tacoma and by the time she left his office he was red in the face and his eyes were wide with shock."

Marcus chuckled and smirked. "I bet he went home hard as a rock. As for Rania's prom, Koz, you'll have fun."

Koz rolled his eyes causing everyone else to chuckle. "I'll try to. I'm mainly going to make sure Rania goes since she didn't get to go her junior year or last year. Oh and don't forget sometime soon we have the road trip to Arizona to take those kids to six flags. I still have no clue how she talked us into that one."

Ian shook his head. "Probably the same way she talked me into it, Koz. She looked at you with those baby blue eyes and simply asked. That is in six or seven weeks I do believe. We still have to find a couple more people to bring along. More pressing is the hiring of people right now."

Everyone nodded and Tig said "Why do you need to hire two mechanics? She can bring her car into Teller Morrow."

At that Koz, Ian, Marcus, Laroy, and Quinn all shared a long look before Koz shook his head and looked at Tig as he said "It just isn't that Tig. Rania is a very private person and I do mean private. While Lorca, Ian, Marcus, Laroy, Quinn, Don, Charlie, Colby, Megan, Alan, and a couple others know everything there is about her she does not like to have her life looked into because of everything she has been through. Besides that if she was to leave her car or even her bike unattended she would not get in the car or on her bike until someone she knows and trusts checks it over to make sure that it has not been messed with. Even when Lorca, Quinn, or I work on any bike she rides she literally stands there and watches us. And before you say it no it is not because she doesn't trust us because she trusts us with her life. She is very peculiar when it comes to cars or bikes. Anytime she watches Lorca, Quinn, or I work on a bike or car she is constantly asking questions about what we are doing. She loves to learn new things and she wouldn't feel comfortable asking you guys questions because she doesn't know you."

Tig frowned and nodded but before he could say anything Jax cut in with "A chick that actually likes to learn about bikes and cars? It is going to be interesting getting to know Michaels."

Laroy chuckled and shook his head. "You don't know the half of it, Jax. Once Rania gets going on a subject that she is learning or wants to learn you will be lucky if you can get her to shut up thirty minutes later. I love the girl dearly but I swear she just loves asking questions for the hell of it just to see us squirm."

Ian smirked but before he said anything he heard a noise and looked up and saw Alex. He quickly turned his body fully towards Alex. "How is Rania doing, Alex?"

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* So here is chapter 3 for you all! I hope you enjoyed it! *evil cackle* I know I'm evil from where I left it but there wasn't a better place for me to cut the chapter in half... *smiles sheepishly* Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *shakes head* sorry about the long wait for an update but real life happened... anyways here is the next chappy...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to where Ian was standing with Koz, Marcus, Laroy, Quinn, and everyone else. "She is alive, Ian. I re-inflated her lung. She flat lined once for about thirty seconds. From where she was stabbed her liver turned out to be nicked so I had to go in and sew it up. Her ribs are broken so they are going to be very tender for the next four to six weeks possibly longer. She is on a respirator to help with her breathing for right now. She is still unconscious but it is too soon to tell if she is in a coma or not. I will be keeping a very close eye on her. I am having Leah brought up to be her personal nurse. When you see her you will see a lot of bruises. I will also be keeping a close eye on her throat because she was strangled and I need to make sure that there are no complications with her voice box or anything else in her throat. Even when she wakes up she will be here for a week at least. There is a tube coming out of her side that is draining any fluid that got into her lung while it was deflated. I have started her on antibiotics to ward off any infections hopefully. I have also made sure that she had the morning after pill to make sure that she does not end up pregnant again from this. I also put her on a morphine drip to help her with the pain she is in. I will send Leah out to get you as soon as Rania is settled into a room. It could be anywhere from an hour to an hour and a half though."

Everyone nodded and Laroy said "Make sure she's in a private room, Alex. Money is not an issue at all."

Alex nodded. "I was already planning on making sure that she is in a room by herself, Laroy. I'll make sure the room is big enough for everyone and make sure that Leah and the other Nurses knows that some of you will be staying tonight. Is Rania still registered under her real name?"

Ian shook his head. "I took care of that when I first got her, Alex. Just make sure that her chart reads Skylar Edgerton now."

Alex nodded again. "Will do, Ian. I am going to and check on Rania again and then write up the report. I will make sure that Leah knows to come get you once she makes sure that Rania is settled into her hospital room."

Koz shook Alex's hand and then turned back to everyone else. "So what are we doing with Nico and Nadine tonight?"

"Megan will watch them. She's been wanting to see her God children anyways." Ian said as he sighed. "I hate hospitals. If the house was finished I'd say we could take Rania there but this will have to do. I will put in a phone call to Daniel and James after we meet the other Nurses that will be in contact with Rania so they can run the names. At least Leah will be her primary Nurse."

Quinn nodded. "I know for sure Marcus, Koz, Laroy, you, and I will be staying in her room with her as will Lorca once he gets here. We'll place two men outside the door to her hospital room. Now we just gotta figure out where Megan is gonna stay with the kids cos there is no way in hell it will be at a hotel. That would be a security risk and a half."

Gemma looked at Clay and then looked at Quinn and the others. "They can stay at Clay's and my house. How old are the babies?"

Koz smiled softly. "They are almost seven months old. That is why Rania is repeating senior year. She missed most of her senior year last year while she was pregnant. Lorca, Donut, and I all freaked out when she went into labor at the clubhouse. One of the hang-a-rounds saw what was happening and stepped in to help. We got her to Lynn's car and in it after Lynn slapped all three of us and ordered us around. We hopped on the bikes and followed behind her while she drove like a maniac to the hospital. Lorca and I were in the delivery room with her the whole time and Marcus, Laroy, Ian, and Don got to the hospital about thirty minutes after Nico and Nadene were born. Donut tried to stay in the room during the delivery but he actually fainted when the Doc told Rania to start pushing. Now we all tease him about it every chance we get."

Everyone laughed and then Marcus said "What I thought was funny was the look on the Doctor's and Nurse's face when Laroy, Ian, Don, Quinn, Jay, and me walked in. Laroy, Quinn, Jay, and I had our kuttes on and Ian and Don had their badges on display. I thought for sure the damn Doctor was going to keel over right then and there because we were all in one room and getting along. Lynn had enough of the Doctor's and Nurse's gawking that she got up from the chair she was sitting in and literally pushed them out of the hospital room. Right before she slammed the door she told them that if all they could do was stare with their mouths open that they both needed to go and find a dick to suck. Oh and that though they needed to find a dick to suck they couldn't have any of the dick's in Rania's room cos they belonged to Rania. I don't think I have ever seen a Nurse and Doctor hightail it out of there like they did right before Lynn slammed the door closed in their faces."

Happy's eyebrow went up and he looked at Koz. "Lynn is the blonde chick that has legs that go on forever, weighs about one twenty, and has a pierced tongue isn't she? I haven't seen her around the Tacoma clubhouse the last three or four times I've been there."

Koz nodded and smirked. "You haven't seen her and won't be seeing her around the clubhouse, brother, and if you do you won't get to fuck her."

Happy raised an eyebrow again and rasped out "Why? If I remember correctly and I know that I do she was always up for a good time. What's changed?"

Koz nodded once again and then chuckled. "After slapping Lorca, Donut, and me and then helping Rania out like she did she and Rania became real close. Lynn is only twenty three years old. Now when Rania isn't in Tacoma and the boys need help of the female variety they let Baby Girl know and she contacts Lynn to step in. Lynn actually manages the club for Rania in Tacoma. When and if Lynn needs laid she calls Lorca up and he provides her with what she needs and wants. Let me tell ya all that when Rania appointed Lynn as the go to girl several of the Sweetbutt's and all of the Old Ladies were pissed. Rania doesn't trust the three Old Ladies that are in Tacoma so she made it clear that if she wasn't there that Lynn is in charge of the Old Ladies and Sweetbutt's. The Sweetbutt's are pissed cos Lynn no longer has to sleep with a Son to get respect or anything else."

Gemma's eyes widened in surprise as did everyone else's but before she could say anything Quinn laughed and said "It was three weeks after Lynn stopped going to the Tacoma clubhouse constantly that she made an appearance. I was visiting cos I wanted to see Rania, Nico, and Nadene. Lynn walked into the clubhouse and Junior spotter her before she got over to Rania, Lorca, and me and he walked over to her and grabbed her ass. Lorca and I jumped up when we heard a thud and we turned around to see Lynn standing over Junior with her foot on his chest. Rania, Lorca, and I started to walk over to her and as we neared them we heard Lynn snap at him to keep his hands to himself unless he wanted to lose them. Junior pushed Lynn's foot off of his chest and then yanked her leg causing her to fall down and hit her head on the floor. Before we could get to them Junior straddled her and wrapped his hand around her throat as he yelled that she was a whore and he could do whatever he wanted to her and nobody would say or give a damn thing about it. Lorca's face contorted in rage but before he could pull Junior off of Lynn like was getting ready to she bucked him off and then pulled a bar stool to her and used it to help her stand up before she picked it up and broke it over his head. Rania then pulled Lynn away and Lorca and I beat the shit out of Junior before Lorca took his kutte. Since then Lorca keeps an eye on Lynn to make sure nobody fucks with her. He nearly killed the guy Lynn was seeing after he found out the guy was hitting her. But, Happy, as to why you won't get to fuck Lynn if you see her is cos she no longer lets Sons use her for their own pleasure. Yeah Lorca gets to fuck her but it is when she wants it and not when he wants it. Besides she hardly has time to have sex with running the club for Rania. Although from what I understand she is riding here with Lorca."

Ian sighed and nodded. "She is. I have a couple of friends that are keeping an eye on the club. Besides Lynn needs a break for a few days after the week she has had. I saw her five days ago when someone from the Washington field office called to let me know she was in the hospital. So when Lorca arrives we may have to calm him for two reasons because today is the first day he's seen Lynn in over a week."

Marcus' eyes narrowed at Ian's words. "Why was chica in the hospital, Ian? What happened to her that would piss Lorca off?"

Ian sighed again and closed his eyes before he opened them back up and looked at Marcus. "Lynn was attacked when she was leaving the club. Apparently which ever Son, Lorca had watching her was too busy getting lucky instead of doing his job. Needless to say once Rania learns of this she will be firing the girl because the one thing she does not tolerate or advocate is her girls sleeping with the customers on the clock or even off the clock if they are at the club. Lynn has a couple of broken ribs, a concussion, and she was sexually assaulted. So when she gets here she may be jumpy."

Quinn, Marcus, Laroy, Happy, Otto, Clay, Gemma, Jax, Tig, Opie, and Koz all swore but it was Koz who said "Lorca is gonna be out for blood once he learns about this. Which Son was supposed to be watching Lynn? Has her attacker been caught? This is going to kill Rania once she finds out."

Ian shook his head and rubbed a hand down his face. "Lynn's attacker has not been caught yet but some of my men are looking for him. She put up one hell of a fight and they got DNA from under her fingernails. I'm not sure which Son it was that was on watch duty at the club that night. What I do know is that Lynn and Rania will both have a bodyguard on them at all times from now on. Daniel and James are out for blood and are already in the process of looking for bodyguards for both girls. They also want whatever car we get Rania to be completely bullet proofed. I will be talking to the Principal at Charming High and informing him that Rania will be carrying her piece on her at all times along with her two knives. Daniel will be faxing the paperwork to me tomorrow so that the Principal cannot give me a hard time. Hobart is not the only enemy Rania has. She has acquired some of Daniel's and James' enemies as well as some of the Tacoma and Nomad charters enemies."

Marcus nodded. "With the way things are going Rania needs a full time bodyguard. So when exactly should Charlie, Megan, and Colby get here? I'm gonna assume Charlie and Colby will be staying here at the hospital to help keep an eye on Rania."

Ian nodded and then gave a wicked grin. "To answer your question, Marcus, they should be here in the next hour or so. And of course Charlie and Colby will be staying here. You know as well as I do that Colby will not leave Rania's side until he knows that she is out of the woods. I would say that those two have something going on except for the fact that Colby treats Rania like a little sister. Well a little sister that he has kissed at one time. I honestly would not be surprised if James, Robert, or Daniel shows up here in the next couple of days to check on Rania with their own two eyes."

Laroy snorted and nodded. "I'll make sure my clubhouse is clean so they can room there. After all it won't be the first time they have either stayed at mine or Marcus' clubhouse for a couple days just so that they could spend some time with Rania and I know for a fact that it won't be the last time they stay with one of us."

Koz shook his head and chuckled. "I still can't believe they get along so well with all of the men in the clubs. Hell wasn't it Robert who won the last poker tournament that we held between us?"

Quinn snorted. "Robert won five hundred dollars off of me alone. I think he managed to win seven hundred off of Lorca."

Marcus groaned. "Robert won two grand total between both Jay and I. I swear that man is a card shark. It's like he knew what we had in our hand every single game or something."

Ian snorted and then laughed as the look on Marcus' face. "The only person I know who has been able to beat Robert constantly at poker is Rania. She can clean a person out when she want to. Which is why she does not play very often any more. She is too nice and hates taking people's money even if she wins it fair and square."

Laroy smirked. "Why do you think that when Rania does play that I don't play? I know better than to try to beat her. You can't tell if and when she is bluffing and when she is not. While I'm thinking about it one of us will need to take Rania's cell phone off of her before she regains consciousness or we'll have a fight on our hands. She doesn't need to be fielding phone calls while she recuperates. More than likely we'll have to take Lynn's cell also so that she's not trying to run the club from here. It sounds like she needs some recuperating time also. If memory serves me right Megan has a good phone voice so she can deal with any and all phone calls."

"We'll also have to come up with a reason as to why Rania is not in school. I mean we could tell the Principal the real reason but I really don't want to take the chance that he'll let it slip that she is in the hospital." Ian said with a sigh as he looked around."

At that everyone nodded but then everyone looked at Gemma when she said "Why not just tell the Principal that Rania is dealing with a family emergency. If her Father is going to be dealt with then he won't be at his house so he can't deny that the reason Rania is not at school is because of a family emergency."

Ian nodded and then looked at Laroy. "Can you have whatever man is watching him snatch him up and take him somewhere secluded until we are ready to deal with him?"

Laroy nodded and pulled out his cell phone to make the call. Five minutes later he ended the call and looked at the group with a huge smirk on his face. "Diego is going to snatch him and take him to the cabin Rania bought for Marcus and me. I gave him the go ahead on drugging the bastard to knock him out.."

Quinn grinned. "It's the least the mother fucker deserves."

Marcus' face hardened. "It's the least he's going to get. By the time we are finished he's going to wish he was never born. There is nothing that is going to stop him from dying this time."

Koz nodded. "No there isn't. By the time we all get finished with him he's going to wish that we killed him out right. When we do leave to take care of him we're going to leave at least three people here with Rania."

Ian nodded and pursed his lips. "Colby will want to go with us. Charlie will want to stay here and Megan will be with the kids so we will need at least two others to stay here and I prefer that they be armed. I have no doubt that Lorca and Donut will want to go along to get their payback in. Besides the three people inside the room I would like at least two to be armed and standing guard outside Rania's hospital room. Any suggestions on who stays here to guard Rania?"

Tig stepped forward. "I'll stay here to guard the girl. I'm sure that Jax and Opie can handle guarding the door. Koz can handpick one person to stay as can Marcus, Laroy, Quinn, and Lorca. That way you all pick a person that you trust with your life."

Quinn nodded. "That is a good idea. By the time Lorca and the others get here Pyro, Skinny, and Maniac should be back. I'll have Maniac stay here to help keep an eye on Rania."

Koz snorted. "You only picked Maniac because you know that if he was to go with us he would kill anyone who dared to put their hands on Rania before we got to deal with them ourselves. If Happy don't mind I'd like him to stay here while we deal with Rania's so called Dad."

Happy nodded. "You got it, Brother."

Clay nodded. "Everyone who is not going can stay here and help keep an eye on things. Opie and Jax can guard the door to Rania's hospital room. Tig and Happy can be inside her room with Maniac and this Charlie guy. Lorca can also put someone in her room as can Laroy and Marcus. Gemma can take the Megan woman to pick the twins up and then take them back to our house. Does that sound alright to everyone?"

Everyone nodded and then quietly talked among themselves as they waited on Leah to come and get them to take them to the hospital room that Rania will be staying in while she heals.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins and pats myself on the back* I am proud of myself for getting this chapter finished... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
